


Dusk and Dawn

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Twilight adored Wild.It was a fact that had become increasingly apparent the more time they spent together. Wild could tilt his head in that way he does or glance at him just like that, and Twilight would be completely helpless.
Relationships: Twilight/Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Dusk and Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alright? Okay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254759) by [itsnotasecrettoeverybody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotasecrettoeverybody/pseuds/itsnotasecrettoeverybody). 



> welcome to the fan fiction paradox. this is a fanfic of a fanfic of a fanfic. basically I read itsnotasecrettoeverybody’s work, squealed, re-read it, re-read it again, re-read HSH all the way through, and then immediately wrote this. i am too shy to write smut. so. here, take this instead.
> 
> if you haven’t read ‘alright? okay’ yet, i highly highly recommend it, it is so lovely. you don’t really need to have read it to read this, but you should go read the first one because it’s great.

Twilight adored Wild. 

It was a fact that had become increasingly apparent the more time they spent together. Wild could tilt his head in that way he does or glance at him just like that, and Twilight would be completely helpless.

The night is bathed in city lights. The air is filled with the sounds of chatter and music, and the smells of food and alcohol are heavy. Twilight’s mouth tastes faintly of beer and shrimp, and his flannel feels warmer than it should. 

Warriors had been the one to drag them out to the Christmas party. He had been asking around for someone to go with him, and then found out that Wild was already going... needless to say, it quickly evolved into a party of eight. And then a party of ten when Time found out Malon had been invited.

By now, Twilight’s companions have mostly split off into small groups or pairs. Warriors and Sky are over at the bar, sucking down shots. Four and Wind are causing trouble in a corner, laughing. Hyrule looks alive and awake for once. Time and Malon are sitting at a small table, chatting over drinks.

Wild stands alone on the balcony, silhouetted against the skyline. Twilight swallows. 

Miraculously, they’ve been able to keep this thing of theirs under wraps. Living with seven others, it seems too good to be true. Twilight himself doesn’t seem to believe it, and he honestly wouldn’t be surprised if someone already knew.

Especially Time. 

Twilight would be surprised if Time knew this whole time and hadn’t thrown them out yet. 

Wild and him aren’t children - they can control themselves. They have separate lives to live. And even if they hold hands sometimes or Wild hugs him for a little longer than usual the others dismiss it as trauma. Twilight is lucky for that. They both are. 

If anyone knew how Twilight feels when Wild kisses him until he has to pull away for air, or when Twilight licks into that plush, red mouth, or when Wild sits in his lap all pretty - Twilight would probably be out on his ass. 

Twilight puffs his chest out and crosses the room to the smaller boy, gently shoving his way through the crowd. When he reaches him, he places a hand on the small of his back. Wild’s lips pull up into a small smile as Twilight slides his arm up and around his shoulders.

“Hey.”

Wild turns, looks at him fully for just a moment, and immediately bursts out laughing. His laughter is like ice cream bells, sweet and musical. Twilight falters as the smaller of the two covers his mouth with his hand, shaking his head.

He has really pretty eyes. 

This isn’t a new observation. They are the brightest cerulean Twilight’s ever seen, and framed by thick, dark lashes. Twilight quickly looks away before he gets caught up in the softness of his hair or the quirk of his lips or his cute face-

“Sorry, sorry,” he giggles, snapping Twilight back to the present. “You just look very out of place.” He sets the soda can down.

He grabs Twilight’s shirt underneath his pecs and pulls it from where it’s tightly tucked, leaving his shirttails half hanging out. He unbuttons the flannel, exposing Twilight’s undershirt and ignoring his spluttering, and then rolls up the sleeve cuffs to his elbows. For good measure, he runs a hand through dark locks, messing them up.

He leans back when he’s done, satisfied with his work. Nods once in approval. He sips his soda. It’s cherry. 

“Much better.” 

He probably does look more in place here. He almost matches Wild - with his high waisted jeans and gold hoops and red ringer tee. 

Not like a sweaty eighth grader. 

“Relax,” Wild tells him, putting his drink in Twilight’s hand. Twilight doesn’t take a sip, but the coolness of the aluminum against his slick palm is comforting. 

Wild turns back to the lights, head bobbing and ponytail swaying slightly from the top of his head. His blonde curls reach his shoulders even from being pulled up high. His eyes drift across the city as he hums along with the music.

Twilight needs to say something. The silence isn’t uncomfortable, but the tension is slowly mounting. At least on his end.

“You’re beautiful.”

It escapes before he can catch it. Wild lets out another musical laugh, shaking his head once more. No more tension. Not uncomfortable. The music sounds a little fainter, now. Something alights in his head.

“No, I’m serious!” He exclaims, cheeks flaming. Wild grins up at him, cheeks rosy. 

“Thanks. You are, too.”

Twilight just smiles. He leans down to mirror Wild’s position against the rail. 

“So,” Wild suddenly speaks. He flips around to face the restaurant and small dance floor. “If everyone here was stranded on a desert island, who do you think the leader would be?” 

“Time.” The answer comes quickly and Twilight laughs a little after he says it. Wild nods, taking his soda back and sipping before placing it back in Twilight’s hand.

“I was doing to say that guy...” He discreetly points to a burly man standing near the entrance, sipping a beer and looking like he’s just having the time of his life. “But now I just feel stupid for not thinking of Time in the first place.”

“You forgot?” Twilight asks, laughing. Wild grins back. 

“I was too busy thinking about you, of course.” 

He says it so casually. And just when Twilight was starting to get over his nerves, too.

He makes a split second decision.

“Listen, Wild... There’s actually something I’ve been meaning to ask you - “ Wild turns and looks at him, all innocent eyes and curiosity, and Twilight almost chokes.

Their fingers interlace. Wild gives him that easy smile. Wild’s hand is small and smooth, where Twilight’s palms are calloused and wide.

“We’ve been doing... this, for a few weeks now. And - “ The words pause for a moment. Wild squeezes his hand. “I really, really like you. And...” After a moment, another squeeze. “I wanted to know if you would do me the honor of maybebeingmyboyfriend?” 

Wild’s eyebrows shoot up past his hairline. “Sorry, what? I didn’t catch that last part.”

“Would-you-be-my-boy-friend?” Twilight asks, over annunciating and feeling like a high schooler. Wild looks mildly surprised for a few moments, before giggling a little and pressing their lips together. 

Immediately, Twilight melts into it like always as he turns towards the smaller male, not caring who sees. Is this a yes? It has to be a yes. His hands slide down to Wild’s waist and then further to cup his hips, and Wild’s arms wind around his neck. 

Wild gently bites at Twilight’s lips before letting Twilight lick into his mouth, like warm velvet. Everything about him is pillow soft and warm. His skin, his hair, his lips. He’s addicting. Leaning back, he presses their foreheads together, plush lips pulling back into a smile. 

“Of course, you silly.”

Twilight sighs, relieved and happy and content. Wild remains wrapped up in his arms, swaying them gently from side to side. One of his nimble hands comes to rest over Twilight’s heart, the other crawling around his neck.

“Let’s go.”

Twilight nods back as they begin to cross through the party. They’re lucky nobody saw. Well, he doesn’t think anybody saw. With eight others, he’d expect someone to be on them already. They’d just have to wait and see.

“Where are we going?!” Twilight shouts over the music. Wild pulls him closer as they break through the other side. 

“Not far. Just wanna find somewhere to kiss you.” 

That part ends up not really working out, and they just end up walking the few blocks back home. Wild shivers and Twilight gives him the flannel. He looks unbelievably adorable and snuggly in it. 

He presses further into Twilight’s side, intwining their fingers again. Twilight fumbles with the key as he unlocks the door, and they slip in quietly. 

It’s still not too late - but nobody else seems to be home. Wild drags Twilight up to his room and shuts the door behind him. They stand and just look at each other for a moment.

Twilight surprises himself by moving first. 

He reaches outward and drags Wild forwards by his hips, clashing their lips together. Wild responds eagerly, wrapping himself up in Twilight. Twilight slides his hands down Wild’s back, and then to his thighs, and grabs him up.

Wild gasps at that and Twilight takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into Wild’s mouth, chuckling deep in his throat. Legs slide around his waist and he ends up walking backwards to his bed and laying him down. 

‘Payback,’ Twilight thinks, looking down at Wild, realizing that he can turn Wild into a blushing mess, too. His face and cheeks are flushed prettily, lips parted and red, eyes half lidded. 

Twilight crawls on top of him, trying to get impossibly close. He smiles against his boyfriend’s neck. 

“Pretty boy,” he murmurs, kissing down his neck and smiling against the skin. Wild gasps at the quick graze of teeth and Twilight feels a new rush of love for him.

“Twilight...” Wild murmurs out, voice desperate.

“I’ve wanted you for forever,” Twilight says, pulling the flannel sleeves off and sucking further down his neck. Wild grabs at him desperately. “I’m so happy that you’re finally mine.” 

“Yours,” Wild replies breathily. Wild only tends to speak at moments like these when Twilight asks him to. He likes to listen to praise, though, and Twilight likes to give it. He sneaks his hands under the ringer tee and pulls playfully at the high waistband of his jeans. 

“Want to come up here? Sit in my lap?” Twilight asks, falling to the side and pulling on Wild so he’s sitting in his lap. Wild switches their positions, sucking down the side of Twilight’s throat. Twilight tugs at his hair tie and sets his blonde locks loose. “Fuck. You look so good up here, feel good up here. Sweet thing.”

Everything about him is soft and warm and welcoming. The tumbles of blonde waves over his shoulders, his supple skin, his thighs and his lips. He tastes like sugar and buttercream frosting and he smells like a bakery. Twilight feels that haze begin to pull at his consciousness again. 

“Fuck, sweetheart, I love you so much...” 

Wild stops and pulls back immediately, looking up at Twilight with surprised eyes. Twilight’s eyebrows furrow as he takes a moment to think about what he said.

“Fuck. Fuck! Wild I didn’t mean to go too fast-“

“Do you mean it?” Wild questions, cocking his head to the side. 

“Of course I do, but I totally understand if-“

“I love you, too.”

Twilight shuts up. Wild’s lips curve into a tiny smile. 

“...You do?”

Wild nods, leaning forward and resting his head on Twilight’s shoulder. “I love you.” He repeats. 

Twilight laughs and falls back, quietly ecstatic, situating them so they’re curled up closer, Wild on his chest. 

“I love you,” he murmurs, kissing Wild’s forehead, content to lay here and love him.

“I know,” Wild whispers back. 

They stay like that for a good while whispering ‘I love you’ back and forth until Twilight doesn’t get a response. Wild is asleep on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed! also go check out itsnotasecrettoeverybody’s page!! love you goodnight!! <3


End file.
